Thorn
"Har du nogensinde prøvet at brydes med en bjørn før?" ---- Thorn, da hun mødte Lasnifier Thorn er en druide, der har boet i skoven det meste af sit liv. I starten af sit liv uden for skoven, var hun meget forvirret over alt omkring hende, men hun har hurtigt lært hvordan livet foregår i storbyen. Hun er en af dem der har været længst tid i Team Oneshot, sammen med Randal og er medlem af Dragon Tail guilden. Udseende Thorn er en halvelver kvinde med et nordisk udseende. Hun har brune øjne og gult, uglet, skulder langt hår som der sidder blade, blomster og grene fast i. Hun har en almindelig højde og lys hud, men hendes hænder er som regel en smule beskidte. Hun har en simpel grøn kjole på med en gul skjorte og læder udstyr neden under. Hun er iført sin rygsæk, to bælter med poser i, en halskæde lavet af bearbejdet træ (som er hendes Druid Focus) en lang, brun pels kappe og brune støvler. Hun er udrustet med en krumsabel, en kniv, et træ skjold og en Staff of The Python (som hun vandt i et spil gambling). Personlighed Thorn er en glad, nysgerrig og modig kvinde. Hun har lært hvordan man begår sig i byen, men kan til tider banalt og impulsivt efter at have levet det meste af sit liv alene i skoven. Hun er imødekommende og har en stærk loyalitet overfor hendes holdkammerater. Forhistorie Thorn blev født i en lille nomade halvelver familie der levede ude i skoven. Hun lærte hurtigt hvilke planter der var spiselige, hvordan man jagede og hvor vigtigt medicin kan være hvis man kommer galt afsted. Det hændte en dag at skoven brød i brand og hendes familie blev opslugt af flammerne. Det lykkedes dog hendes forældre at rede hendes liv. Fra da af klarede hun sig selv og fik pådraget sig naturens kræfter. I stedet for at frygte ilden lærte hun at beherske den. Hun havde hørt om verden uden for vildnisset, men det var først mange år senere at hendes nysgerrighed blev for stor og hun drog til den civiliserede verden. Efter at have rejst lidt, hørte hun om eventyrer der drog ud og udforskede verden, der var meget større end hun havde ture håbe på. Hun drog da til den nærmeste guild og blev medlem og blev således en eventyrer i Dragon Tail og medlem af Oneshot. Eventyr Gulthias-træet: Helt ny til verdenen uden for skoven pådrog Thorn sig meget opmærksomhed, sammen med en ny bekendt Robert, da hun drog ud på sit første eventyr. Hun lod for det meste Randal og Tælle-Thor klare snakken og brugte selv tiden på at tage hele den nye kultur ind. Der gik dog ikke længe før hun var tilbage i vante omgivelser: de drog ud i skoven. Her finder de til Thorns forfærdelse et træ der er blevet korrupt, men ved samarbejde klarer de deres mission og danner gruppen Oneshot: Dette glæder Thorn, da hun aldrig har haft venner før. Græskarene i Lerwick: Gifres Fortabte Skat: Dette er det eneste eventyr Thorn ikke drog med på, da hun ville blive tilbage i Lerwick og bruge sine evner til at forøge græskar produktionen og genopbygningen af byen. Randals Redning: Jule-eventyr: De Dødes Krig: Fun Facts * Det siges hendes Druid Focus ligner en Steiner træfigur Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Pc'er